Brotherly Love continued
by Arikae
Summary: This is what I felt would have happened after the end of brotherly love. Hope y'all like it!


Author's note: this is what I think would've happened right after the end of the episode "Brotherly Love"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Brotherly Love

"You know, it seems to me a fellow once said something about not being able to stand seeing a grown man cry." Bo said as a way of cheering his cousin up. It worked. Bo swung as arm around Luke's shoulder as they walked into the house. Luke didn't notice how Bo winced in pain.

Luke was still a little down during dinner. He already missed his newly found brother. It almost felt as if he was losing him for a second time. Bo looked a little down himself, but that was because his cousin was sad which just simply made him feel the same way. "You know you'll see him again." Bo tried to make Luke feel better. "Jud came all this way to find you, he ain't going to stay away too long, not when he knows where to find you now. Until then, you have us!" Bo gave Luke his biggest smile.

Luke smiled, "I know what you're saying Bo. Just give me a day or so. I'll be racing through those back roads again in no time." Luke stood up from the table, "I'm gonna get ready for bed. Still a little dizzy from earlier."

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked, "Should I call Doc Appleby?"

"Nah, nothing a good rest won't fix." Luke replied, "Good night, y'all."

"Good night, Luke." They all bid. Then Bo called out, "Hey Luke?" Luke turned back, "You can sleep in tomorrow. I can handle the chores. You should rest up good."

Luke rubbed the sore area at the back of his head, "Thanks Bo. I think I might take you up on that." then headed to the room.

"That was right decent of you, Bo." Jesse praised, "That's a lot of chores you'll be doing tomorrow though and you had quite a hard day today yourself."

Bo dismissed the comment with a waive of his hand. "It'll be fine. It's just for one day and Luke really needs his rest. I'll just sleep early tonight and then wake up earlier."

Daisy wiped her hands dry and then hugged Bo from behind. Bo winced again but not enough for anyone to notice. "We can always count on you. You may be the youngest but your also the sweetest."

"Aw Daisy, you know I'm only sweet so that you'll keep feeding me." Bo giggled as he reached behind him to tickle his prettiest cousin. Daisy jumped away from the offending hands laughing.

Jesse smiled at his youngest's antics. He prayed that Bo would always keep his kind and carefree nature. Bo may not realise it but it's his personality that keeps this family in such high spirits. Not that he thought his other two kids weren't kind, just not as carefree. The way he saw it Luke was the one that did all the protecting, thinking and planning. Daisy was the responsible one, always helping out wherever she can. And Bo, well he's the one that makes them all smile. The more he thought about the more he realises that he has the perfect family.

Bo had just caught his cousin from behind and was about to unleash a hell of a tickling when Jesse decided he should rescue her. "All right now, kids. That's enough." He gestured towards the bedrooms, "Don.t think Luke'll be able to sleep if you two keep up the racket." With one last small poke, Bo released Daisy. In truth, Bo was glad Jesse stopped them because he didn't think his shoulder would let him hold onto Daisy for much longer and then they'll be suspicious and start worrying on him. He didn't let them know that though. Bo didn't want the family to worry on him as well as Luke.

"You got lucky this time, Daisy." Bo warned wriggling his fingers at her. Daisy just laughed as she moved further away from her cousin and his fingers. "I'm gonna go take a shower and then get to bed." Bo announced. "Good night, Daisy." and gave Daisy a quick peck on the cheek. "Good night, Uncle Jesse." Jesse got up so that Bo could give him a hug. Another reason Jesse loved his youngest so much. Bo was never one to be shy about his showing his feelings. Bo headed for the bathroom.

In the bathroom Bo lost his smile and closed his eyes in pain as pulled off his yellow outer shirt and then gently pulled the blue undershirt over his head. He turned his back towards the mirror so that he could get a better look at his right shoulder. It didn't think it looked as bad as it felt. There was a bit of blood but not enough for him to worry. He's lucky that he had his blue shirt on today otherwise the blood would have easily shown through his yellow shirt. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and jumped in the shower. The cold water stung at first and he had to bite his lip from making any noise, but soon the water was a relief and he felt much better. Bo got out of the shower and dried himself. He gently dabbed at the scrapes on his back. Much to his relief they had stopped bleeding. He grabbed his pyjama bottoms and was about to walk out of the bathroom when he realised he needed to cover up his back. He quickly grabbed the towel he was using and threw it over his right shoulder, efficiently covering up the wound, then exited the bathroom.

"Good night, Bo" Daisy called out as he was about to enter his and Luke's room. Bo smiled and waved before closing the door. Bo let out a breath he was holding. Bo turned around and made his way to the cupboard and quietly found the shirt that came with his pyjama bottoms. He was careful not the wake Luke. He gently pulled it over his shoulders and then got under his covers. It was a little warm to be wearing a shirt but it was better than having Luke notice the wounds.

The next morning, Bo woke up early with an extremely stiff and painful shoulder. He groaned as he got up and rolled his right shoulder. After feeling that his shoulder has loosened enough to handle the chores, he got changed and he quietly left the room. After washing up and shaving he headed out the back door to start the chores. Collecting the eggs, feeding the chicken and milking the cow caused very little pain to his shoulder. Carrying the pig's and cow's feed was worse but nothing Bo couldn't handle. Chopping the wood, however, was another story. Bo could barely hold in his scream when he had first brought down the axe. He had to close his eyes and take deep breaths before he could bring the pain back under control. Once he managed that, he set up the next piece of wood, but this time he was ready for the pain. He was sweating like a pig after only chopping five pieces of wood. Usually he would have removed his shirt, but he knew better than to do that today. Instead he unbuttoned the front and continued chopping. It took twice the amount of time it usually would have taken him because he had to stop so often but he had it finished at the same time Jesse called out for him to come in for breakfast. He was relieved he managed the chores without passing out. Bo grabbed the towel Daisy always left out for them and wipe away all the sweat before walking into the house.

Bo sat down at the table and waited for breakfast to be served. It smelt great and Bo was starving. He reached out to grab a piece of bacon but Jesse smacked his hand. Bo had the decency to look embarrassed and bowed his head down as they said grace. "Amen."

"Amen." Bo and Daisy repeated. Bo didn't wait any longer and dug right in.

Daisy laughed, "Slow down, Bo! Luke ain't here to fight over the bacon with you."

"You want to bet." Luke said as he walked into the kitchen, buttoning up his shirt. "But I'm willing to give up a piece of bacon seeing that Bo here did all the morning chores." He smiled and slapped Bo's shoulder in gratitude. Too bad it was Bo's bad shoulder and Bo could no longer hold back. He coughed out the eggs he had just put in mouth as he yelled out in pain, grabbing hold of of his right arm with his left hand. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out the pain but it was no use. He felt as if his shoulder was on fire.

"Bo?" Luke frowned knelt down to try and look at Bo. Jesse and Daisy had jumped out of their seat when Bo screamed. "Bo, speak to me. What's wrong?"

"Bo, you're scaring me, Sugar."

Jesse, ever the patient one, gestured for Daisy to calm down and allowed Luke to find out want was wrong with his youngest charge.

"Bo, tell me what's wrong?" Luke said gently. Bo finally opened his eyes and looked at his cousin.

"Sh..sh..shoulder." Was all he could get out before he gave in to the pain again.

"Uncle Jesse, help me move Bo to the living room." Jesse nodded and moved around to pull Bo up and his arm around his shoulder. Luke snaked his arm around Bo's waist, his hand under Bo's forearm and led him to the couch in the living room.

Bo was barely aware of what was happening until Luke tried to unbutton his shirt. With one last attempt to stop his family from seeing the scrapes on his shoulder, Bo tried to push Luke's hand away from his shirt. "I'm fine." He said when he finally got control of himself again.

"A blind man can see that you're not fine, Bo!" Luke said as he pushed Bo hand's the side to finish what he started. Bo didn't have the strength to fight his cousin any more. Luke slid the sleeve off his good side before bringing the shirt around the back. He was about to remove the shirt when he saw the scrapes on Bo's back. Daisy gasped when she saw it.

"What in tar-nations happened to your back, Boy?" Jesse said as he moved in to get a closer look. "Looks like someone took sandpaper to your skin. I'm calling Doc Appleby." Jesse announced in a tone that breach no argument. He walked over to the phone, "Mabel, get me Doc Appleby."

Bo closed his eyes. Suddenly he was feeling exhausted. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead while Luke removed the shirt the rest of the way. Luke grimaced at the wound. "When did this happen?" Luke asked as he sat down on Bo's right to get a better look at the wound. Bo opened his eyes and turned his head to look Luke in the eyes. He knew there was no point trying to hide what happened. They weren't going to be happy about what he was about to tell them.

He took a deep breath and began. "When those guys from Atlanta grabbed Jud, I jumped on the roof to try and get them to pull over but they swerved and sent me flying. Landed on my shoulder in the parking lot." Bo confessed.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Luke exclaimed angrily. He wasn't angry at Bo, just at the situation that had caused all this. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

Bo wanted to lean back. He was exhausted but he knew better than to do that. "I didn't think, just reacted. All I knew was that you only just got your brother back. I knew it would hurt you bad if you had lost your only brother so soon after he found you." Luke knelt down in front of Bo and placed a hand at the back of Bo's neck so that he could make sure Bo was looking at him when he said this.

"One; I have more than one brother." He fingered the faint scar on Bo's right hand, knowing that Bo would understand the gesture. Bo gave a small smile at this. "And two; as much as it would hurt me to lose Jud, it would be 10 times as bad than if I was to lose you."

Bo's eyes widened at what Luke had said. "Don't be so surprised. Having the same parents are not the only thing that makes two men brothers." Luke replied to Bo's shocked look, "Bo! We grew up together. I've known you since you were six months. Now do you really think a couple of days with Jud can compare to two decades with you?"

Bo wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes with his good arm. "I'm sorry, Luke. I should've known. It's just that..."

"Yeah, yeah, Jud's my _real _brother." Luke said, "Listen, I'm sorry if I've been acting as if Jud's more important to me than you but..."

Bo shook his head, "No! It's not that. I understand! You just found out that the kid brother you thought was dead is actually alive and standing in front of you. You have every reason to want to spend more time with him!"

Luke smiled, he should've known that Bo wouldn't be jealous. Bo's heart was way too big for any of that, "I just want you to know that Jud may be my born brother, but you're my brother by choice and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Jesse and Daisy smiled at the scene in front of them. Jesse couldn't have been prouder if he tried. He didn't want to interrupt the touching scene but they still had an injury they needed to tend to.

"Daisy, Doc Appleby told me to put ice on Bo's shoulder while we wait for him to arrive." Daisy nodded and went to get the ice. "Bo, why don't you lay down on your front and try to rest." Jesse handed him a pillow. Bo nodded, while Luke helped him to get comfortable. Bo placed his good arm under the pillow and kept his right arm at his side. He didn't even realise that he had drifted off until Luke applied the ice to his shoulder.

Bo opened his eyes and smiled at his cousin, "Thanks, Luke. That feels real good."

"yeah, probably because you have a mild fever as well. Seems like you might have an infection setting in." Luke replied from his position on the floor next to the couch.

Bo groaned, "Great, just what I need."

"I can't believe you tried to hide this from us. Not to mention do all the chores this morning. Probably what caused it to flare up."

"Aw Luke, I just didn't want y'all to worry, is all." Bo said, "I promise, I really didn't think it was that bad until I start chopping the wood. That was when I felt like my shoulder want me dead."

"And you still tried to hide it from us." Luke reprimanded. Bo didn't get it. Luke wasn't that much older than him, but why was it that Luke could always make him feel like a little boy? Bo closed his eyes, "I'm sorry. I promise you that the next time I hurt myself I'll let you know. Okay?" He opened his eyes so that Luke could see that he meant it.

Luke nodded, "We're Dukes and Dukes keep their promises, so I'll trust you."

Bo smiled. He frowned when he heard the front door open. Luke smiled and ruffled Bo's blond hair. He knew how much Bo disliked doctors. Even Doc Appleby. "So what have we here." Luke got up to allow the doctor to take a look at Bo. "That's quite nasty, Son. How'd you do that?"

"He had a disagreement with the parking lot ash felt." Luke joked.

"'Cute, Luke. Real cute." Bo glared at his cousin. Luke stood there grinning.

"I have good news and bad news." Doc Appleby said, after he poked and prodded his patient, "Good news is that I can deal with this here, so Bo won't need to go to the hospital. Bad news, I'll need to give him an injection to fight the infection." Bo groaned at that. Luke grimaced in sympathy. He knew how much Bo hated needles. "And he'll have to keep in arm in a sling to allow his shoulder to heal. He did quite a bit of damage to the muscles there and it needs time to mend. May take up to a week." Bo groaned again.

"Now Bo. You mind the Doc, ya hear?" Jesse reprimanded, "If you didn't do the chores with such an injury it may not been so bad."

"Yes, Sir." Bo knew not to argue.

"Don't worry, Bo. I can handle the chores this week." Luke said.

"That's just it, Luke. I did the chores this morning so that you could rest. Now I've just made things worse and you have to do all the chores for a week." Bo wasn't happy with himself.

"Bo, have you ever heard of the saying, 'it's the thought that counts'?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then you know that I know that you meant well, so don't feel so bad." Luke comforted, "Anyway, I don't believe I've thanked you for saving Jud's life. So you can take this as my way of saying 'thank you'."

Bo blushed, "It weren't nothing, Luke. You would have done the same for me."

"Your right, I would've." Luke agreed. Luke could see that the Doctor was getting an injection ready. It seems that Bo had momentarily forgotten that he was going to get a shot. Luke winked at the doctor when he saw that he was ready. He knelt down in front of his cousin and placed a hand on his cheek to distract him from what was about to happen. "Have I ever told you how proud of you I am." Bo's eyes widened for a second time that day, "You didn't even hesitate to dive into that pond." By the time Luke had finished that sentence, the doctor had finished with the injection.

"All done." The doctor announced.

"huh?" Bo lifted his head and looked at the doctor.

"Good job distracting him, Luke. That's got to be the easiest injection I had ever given Bo." Doc Appleby laughed.

"You mean that was just to distract me from the Doc?" Luke nodded, "Oh." Bo sounded disappointed.

"But that doesn't mean I didn't mean what I said." Luke knew his cousin too well. Bo grinned at that. Luke helped Bo up so that the Doctor could wrap his shoulder and then put his arm in a sling. Now that it was bandage, Bo was able to lay down on his back. It wasn't long before he fell asleep with the family sitting close by, watching over him.

The end!


End file.
